


Coming Home

by tifwill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Military, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifwill/pseuds/tifwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marine Commander Lexa Woods finally returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

\----------------------In Octavia's Apartment------------------------

Octavia looked to her phone for the fifth time in the span of 20 minutes, impatiently waiting for a response. "She's not answering," she complained.

Raven looked to her friend and sighed. "Of course she's not gonna answer, O. She's probably drowning in paint to distract herself. I say we just go and kidnap her."

Octavia shook her head. "She'll know something is up the second we get there. No, I'm trying to get her away from her place. It's only making her more miserable." She felt her phone vibrate and looked down quickly. She didn't expect the message she received and shot out of her chair. "Dude! We gotta go! Now!" she yelled as she grabbed Raven and pulled her along.

Raven was ultimately confused. "Whoa, what's going on? What did she say?" After receiving no response, she pulled herself free from Octavia's grasp. "Octavia Blake, answer me!"

Octavia shoved her phone into her friend's hands and waited for her to read the message. "Can we go now?" 

Raven nodded, not able to form words. She followed Octavia to her car and got in before handing back the phone. "Wait a second. If we're going to get her, that means Clarke doesn't know."

"That's the idea," Octavia said as she started her car and headed quickly to the airport.

\----------------------------At the Airport---------------------------------------------

Lexa sat on a bench outside with her bags, waiting for her friends to arrive. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long after surprising Octavia about her return. She chuckled as Octavia stopped the car right in front of her.

Raven jumped out of the car and ran to where Lexa was and threw her arms around her. "You're home!"

Lexa returned the hug, truly missing this while she was in Afghanistan. "Yeah, I'm home." She barely had time to recover between Raven letting her go and Octavia taking her place. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Lex," Octavia said as she hugged her friend tighter before letting her go and grabbing one of Lexa's bags. "Shall we go surprise your princess?"

Lexa's smile widened and she nodded. "I thought you'd never ask." She grabbed her other bag and tossed it into the trunk of the car. "Shot gun," she called as she hopped into the front seat.

Raven laughed. "Ooh rah, Commander."

The three laughed as they settled into the vehicle. The trip to Clarke's place was a ride full of memories and tales of the mischief the mechanic had gotten into. It wasn't long before they were pulling into Clarke's parking lot.

Octavia looked to Lexa. "How do you want to do this?"

Lexa shrugged. "I honestly didn't think about it. I just want to see her."

Octavia nodded. "I get that but that's no fun. Why don't you stay down here and we'll bring her to you?" 

Lexa nodded before sliding over the center console and into the backseat.

Octavia and Raven jumped out of the car and practically ran up to Clarke's apartment before banging on the door. "Clarke Griffin! Open this door right now or we're forcing our way in!" They could hear as Clarke made her way to the door.

The blonde flung the door open and eyed her two best friends. "There's a reason I've been ignoring you guys."

Raven gasped and grabbed at her chest. "She doesn't love us anymore, O. Maybe we should just get outta here. We don't want her company anyway."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I assume you two came to kidnap me then?"

Octavia nodded. "Sure did, princess, and we need to get going now or we're gonna miss the best part."

Clarke shook her head as she slipped on some sandals and grabbed her keys, locking her door as she followed the girls.

Raven kept glancing back at her as they made their way back to the car. "So what's this 'reason' for ignoring us, huh? We not good enough for you anymore?"

Clarke shook her head. "I got a call from Lexa this morning. They need her to stay in Afghanistan and she doesn't know when she's coming home."

Octavia nodded. "Yeah, she called us, too. We figured you could use some company today."

Clarke nodded. "Well, here I am. Where are we going?"

Raven smirked. "To the Woods." When they got closer to the car, she looked to Octavia who nodded. "I call front seat!"

Clarke shook her head as she made her way to the back and opened the door, not prepared for the sight that awaited her. Tears started welling in her eyes as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. "Lexa?"

The Marine shot out of the car and wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her into one of the tightest hugs of the blonde's life. "Surprise."

Clarke couldn't respond as she was in utter disbelief. She cried harder into Lexa's shoulder. 

Lexa tangled one hand in Clarke's hair as the other ran up and down her back. "I missed you, baby."

Clarke pulled back just enough to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "You lied to me!"

The Commander chuckled. "I only did it to surprise you."

Clarke laughed. "Well you got me good."

Lexa leaned her forehead against the blonde's. "You think this was a surprise? What if I told you I was home for good?"

Octavia and Raven gasped loudly. "You serious?"

Clarke stiffened. "Please tell me you're not joking."

Lexa shook her head. "I promise it's true. I am officially retired from the Marines."

Clarke couldn't hold back the torrent of tears as she crashed her lips to Lexa's in a bruising kiss, one that had her friends turning away to give them some privacy.

Lexa smiled into the kiss, relishing the feel. When the kiss ended, she scooped Clarke up and carried her bridal style towards the building. "We'll call you guys later and meet up for dinner," she called out to Raven and Octavia as they were getting into the car. She looked back to Clarke. "Care to show me how much you missed me?"

They made their way into Clarke's apartment and proceeded to reacquaint themselves with each other until they needed to meet their friends for dinner.

 

\-------------------------------END---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So this was super rushed but I was watching some homecoming videos and wanted to write one for Clexa. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
